Never Can Say Goodbye
by James Stryker
Summary: A Miggie one-shot story based on the episode Flugelball-a-Rooney. What if Maddie and Diggie didn't break up. P.S. I Do Not Own Liv & Maddie.


**Never Can Say Goodbye**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It's your favorite author sean. here bringing you another story and this time it's a** _ **Liv &Maddie**_ **Miggie one-shot story. So, I just finished watching the new episode** _ **Flugelball-a-Rooney**_ **and I am heartbroken that Maddie and Diggie broke up at the end of the episode. That scene was so emotional that I almost cried from watching it. So, I came up with an idea about what if Diggie didn't leave for Australia and him and Maddie didn't break up. I really want to write this story and I am going to bring it to you. So here it is, my first Miggie one-shot story** _ **Never Can Say Goodbye**_ **. Enjoy. Rated K. P.S. I Do Not Own** _ **Liv & Maddie.**_

 **(Maddie's P.O.V.)**

Australia? I cannot that he's going to Australia. Ever since Diggie has gotten back from Tundrabania, he's been kind of different. Like blowing off Miggie-Movie Night and not into basketball, he's always into basketball and we always play it together. I mean, it's so weird. Last night while we were having Miggie-Movie Night, Diggie and I were watching a movie and he told me that traveling has really changed him and he wants to be a foreign exchange student so he signed up for next semester to go to Australia. I don't want him to leave again he just got back to Stevens Point and we haven't spend any Miggie time together. The thought about him going to Australia just makes me sick to my stomach. I know we did the long-distance thing before and we can do it again. Liv is right, I should tell Diggie how I feel. The next day, I was in the backyard shooting hoops like a boss while wearing the letterman jacket that Diggie gave me on the day that I thought that the whole family were going to move. Mom walked outside to check up on me. I wonder what she wants.

"Wow, look at us. Just two girls. Bouncing balls and shooting hoops, opening up about feelings, but only if you feel like it. Please feel like it." Mom whispered.

"Actually, mom. I kinda do feel like it. Things haven't been the most…" I said.

"Hey, Rooney." A voice said as he entered the backyard. I turned around and look who I see? It was Diggie. "Mrs. Rooney."

"Diggie." Mom said.

"Mom." I said. I really need my privacy with Diggie.

"I know." Mom said as she handed me the basketball and entered the house. Now, it's just me and Diggie. Alone in the backyard. Alright, Rooney. You can do this. Just tell Diggie how you feel about him going to Australia.

"Hi, thanks for coming over." I smiled.

"What's up?" Diggie asked.

"Um, I'm really happy that you're so excited about going to Australia." I said as I sit the basketball down on the ground.

"Yeah, I am too. I can't wait to like see the…" Diggie said.

"I really, really, really, really don't want you to go." I said.

"What? Why?" Diggie asked.

"Because being in a long-distance relationship was really hard on us." I said.

"I know. It was hard for me too." Diggie said.

"I mean, we're not gonna be in high school forever, and then who knows what's gonna happen after that." I said.

"Exactly! Maddie, that's why I have to jump on this opportunity right now." Diggie said.

"What about me? What about us?" I asked as Diggie scoffs at me.

"Why are you being like this?" Diggie asked.

"Because you left me for eight months! And I waited for the day that you were gonna come back, and now you're just telling me that you're gonna take off again?" I asked.

"Okay, I thought you'd be a bit more supportive!" Diggie exclaimed.

"I have been so supportive! More than you!" I yelled at Diggie as I begin to feel my eyes flooding with tears. I was furious at him that I just want to punch him in his face for wanting to go to Australia.

"This isn't really me making me want to stay, Maddie." Diggie said.

"Then go!" I screamed.

"I will!" Diggie yelled.

"But I can't promise you that I'm gonna just be waiting for you when you get back this time." I cried.

"Fine!" Diggie exclaimed. I can't believe that he said that. I just felt my heart shatter into a million tiny little pieces. Diggie looked at me as I stood there crying. If he wants to go, then fine. He'll go. Then, I heard him say those six words that hit me like a bolt of lightning. "Maddie, maybe we should break up."

I just stood there in shock hearing Diggie say that we should break up. I don't want our relationship to end.

"Wow. Okay." I said as I removed his letterman jacket and handed it to him. I began to breathe heavily from what is happening right now. Diggie grabbed his jacket and looked at me.

"Okay. See you around, Rooney." Diggie said as he walked off.

"Yeah." I said. After Diggie walked away, I picked up my basketball to shoot it through the basketball hoop until Diggie came back and walked towards me. I turned to him and we were facing each other.

"I'm not going to go to Australia." Diggie said.

"What?" I asked.

"I said I'm not going to Australia. Maddie, you were right. You have been more supportive, more than me. What I'm doing is very stupid and I don't want our relationship to end. Maddie, I care about you a lot that I will never leave again. What I'm trying to say is, I love you Maddie." Diggie said as he puts his jacket on me.

"I just don't want you to go. I don't want our relationship to end either." I said as Diggie wiped the tears off of my face. "I love you too, Diggie."

"So, are we back together?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as I threw my basketball over to the side and wrapped my arms around his neck. Diggie lifted my chin up and leans in slowly and kissed me on the lips, nice and slow. Mom outside to check up on us until she saw me and Diggie kissing, so she just walked back into the house. After we broke the kiss, Diggie rested his forehead on top of mine.

"I'm sorry that I was such a jerk to you." Diggie said.

"I forgive you." I said smiling at him.

 **And that was my Miggie one-shot story. This was my first** _ **Liv & Maddie**_ **story about Miggie and I hope that you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
